


Exactly the Way

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Prototype, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen goes missing. To avoid the king's wrath, drastic measures are taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly the Way

"Misaya, I need... um..."

Lancer not being able to articulate what he wanted in words was a rare sight indeed, even if it was under the veil of another's appearance. Misaya smirked a little. "You want a vagina."

"'Want' is kinda a strong word for it." Lancer crossed his arms. "But yeah, I need one if I'm going to keep up the illusion. Archer's been getting handsy."

"It's only natural. My spell makes you appear to him as his wife, after all; I'm surprised he hasn't tried to take you for a ride on the throne yet," Misaya said, beginning to flip through her books to check for the proper spell. "I would have included one in the spell to begin with, but your body might not have taken the shock well. Would you like breasts? The queen is relatively flat, so you'll barely notice that they're there."

"It's better than having Archer's sword come out in the bedroom, and not the good one either. Just toss in all the parts you want," Lancer grumbled. "She owes me so much for this whenever we find her..."

"Well, I won't give you a uterus. Making you fertile would just make this situation worse." As Lancer made a face, Misaya stopped on the right page and looked up at him. "You'll want to hold very still for this. Otherwise I can't guarantee what will happen."

* * *

Ayaka had squirmed out of Archer's hold when he tried to pick her up and carry her to their bedroom. "I can walk, you know," she said, fixing him with a pout.

For a moment it had seemed like she was heavier than normal, but Archer wasn't foolish enough to say something like that to his wife, as meek as she might be. "Of course you can, my dear. But you shouldn't have to burden your lovely feet with the task."

"No, I like to walk." She fidgeted, clasping her hands together demurely. "If you carried me we would be there too quickly and I would hardly get to see the palace at all."

"You have seen the palace sights a thousand times already, and it is sorely in need of some redecorating. Still, there is not a whim of yours I could refuse." He offered her his arm, and she hesitated before accepting.

The walk to their bedroom was quiet. The bedroom itself, decked in crimson and gold, and the silken sheets that Ayaka was soon spilled out on had not a hope of comparing to the beauty of his queen. Archer paused a moment to enjoy the sight.

Ayaka hooked one of her legs around his and tugged. He chuckled. "Impatient already?"

She withdrew instantly and looked away. "No, I just, um, it bothers me when you stare..."

That modesty in her was also beautiful. Archer turned her head back to face him. "Then I won't stare. I have more pressing things in mind..."

* * *

"I've returned with her Majesty-" Saber stopped and stared. "Your Majesty?"

Archer looked between the two queens, the one on her throne and the one at Saber's side, with growing confusion on his face. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Ayaka on her throne let out a whoop of joy and nearly flew off the throne. "I thought I'd _never_ be able to get out of this stupid job! I could kiss you both right now, and... this is going to be more of a problem than if we'd just told Archer his wife was missing in the first place, isn't it?"

The growing anger on Archer's face told him yes.

Ayaka paused, then shrugged. "Not _my_ problem."


End file.
